Talk:Royal Guard/Archive 1
Hunting Menos Does anyone know how that makes sense, that would be the job of shinigami within the Gotei 13 and where exactly did they say this in episode 14?--SalmanH 17:27, 24 June 2009 (UTC) It is when the menos first appears before Rukia, Ichigo and Uryu, it is as the hollows are closing in on them. She explains it before - Des She directly referred to the Royal Guard or was it simply a vague reference because if it wasn't then that would be a plot hole since only captains know about them as well as Aizen and Yadomaru Lisa the latter most likely less but otherwise no one else could possibly know about them.--SalmanH 18:07, 24 June 2009 (UTC) It was directly referenced, if you want to watch the episode to confirm everything (there are many websites that host bleach episodes) - Des So shouldn't this actually be posted as a forum since this came up.--SalmanH 18:33, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I couldn't find anything that could even vaguely refer to the Royal Gaurd. Besides, if it was said so early on, it wouldn't have come as such as suprise when Shunsui first explained them. Why in the world would they hunt Menos, anyway? They're gaurds, not hunters. ThePortalMan 18:58, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Scratch that, I found where Rukia says the "Royal Special Task Force". While that sounds like it's referencing the Royal Gaurd, it must be a coincedence. Nothing was known about the existence of the Royal Gaurd until about a month ago. Perhaps it was a mistranslation of Omnitsukido? ThePortalMan 19:07, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Alright, I really don't understand why someone keeps changing it. I've watched one sub, the English dub, and read the chapter, and none of them say Royal Guard. The manga says the Elite Forces, and the dub says Royal Special Task Force, which sounds a hell of a lot like a mistranslation of Omnitsukido. Our job as a wiki is to provide confirmed information, not speculation. ThePortalMan 00:54, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Ouzoku Tokumu I thought the literal meaning was supposed to be "Royal Family's Special Service", as I get from the kanji's translations. MarqFJA 12:53, December 27, 2009 (UTC) This discussion is very old, but the point is a good one. Where exactly does the term "Royal Guard" come from? I thought we always go with the literal translation of the kanji for divisions such as these, or leave the romanji untranslated like for Onmitsukidou. Seeing as the page will probably have more work done on it sooner or later, should it be moved to Ouzokutokumu or King Subordinate Secret Service? Mohrpheus (talk) 05:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Kisuke Urahara - Known member?? The Known members section shows " Kisuke Urahara, promoted 110 years ago." with a reference to "Bleach manga; Chapter 48, page 8". Thats a mistake, isn't it? Chapter 48 is the one where a Menos Gande appears in Karakura town, and Rukia mentions the "Royal Special Task Force". Can we confirm this as a mistake? Sid Pillai (talk) 12:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC) First sign your posts. Secondly the reference for the promotion is -108, page 14. The reference chapter 48, page 8 is in reference to them hunting Menos Grande. So everything here is correct.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Reread the section, it lists Kirio Hikifune as a Known member and previous captain of the 12th division, and that the position (for captain of the 12th) was then taken by Urahara. Please pay more attention when reading. The rest was already said by Salubri. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 08:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! My mistake! My browser showed Urahara and Hikifune on two separate lines (one below the other) so i mistook it as a list of people known to be in the royal guard. (Naturally, seeing Urahara's name there made me jump to that line, so i missed out the word 'before').. ;) My bad!Sid Pillai (talk) 12:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC) . . . LOL Zanpakuto-Leader (talk) 15:11, January 9, 2012 (UTC) CH-108 does not support the claim in the article that the Royal Guard consists only of captains. The article claims that the Royal Guard consists only of former captains, but nowhere in chapter -108, or in other of the TBTP chapters it is stated that it only consists of people that were a captain in the Gotei 13, just that one (Hikifune Kirio) was promoted to it. No where is it stated that you have to be a captain in the Gotei 13 or another military branch of the Soul Society to get promoted to it. 100%Alcohol 15:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Not seeing your point, by that logic the spirit king is protected by people without the combat capability to protect "it", if you want to assume any person from a none shinigami to a 5th seat is allowed to be in this important position. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:38, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, so the massive difference between Captains and their subordinates should just be negated here?? A Captain was promoted to this position and thus, it is a higher rank than a Captain and thus, in no way can anybody lower just suddenly be promoted to this position given the vast differences in power in regards to the Captains and their subordinates!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:34, October 3, 2011 (UTC) If it's not mentioned in the manga, then it's not fact. We should never proclaim something to be true, just because people think something is probable. It's Kubo's manga, and that should be the source of reference, not what we fans think might be the case. An encyclopedia should always be about facts that can be traced back to official material, otherwise it loses its value as a source of reference. 100%Alcohol (talk) 01:15, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Thus you assume anybody can become a member of this guard?? Doubtful, the only evidence we have is that a Captain was promoted to that position!! The position of Captain takes years of training to accomplish, thus any normal Shinigami would be ineligible!! There are very few characters whose powers grow quickly and other than Ichigo, they all became Captains1! There is n record of anyone else being "promoted" to this position!! That's how promotion works, you work for it from the level below except in very exceptional circumstances which Gin and Hitsugaya were already have stated to have been!! Nobody else agrees with you, drop the issue!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 06:06, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Considering the nature of the wording, it has been changed to be more accurate but maintains the truth of the concept without being misleading to include anyone outside of the necessary power or anyone not proven to attain such a position. This is according to the content given in the manga. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:39, January 9, 2012 (UTC) To put this issue to rest, this page from the omake says the Zero Squad is picked from the Captains of the Gotei 13.-- Chpt 517 Kirio = Large Lady, epithet is Kokuō "King of Cereals" Other lady = Shutara Senshumaru, epithet is Oorigami "Guardian of weaving" They know a few other Shinigami; Shutara knows Mayuri, Kirio was slimmer back in the day, Quiff guy taught Unohana. [[User:TomServo101|'TomServo101']] (Talk) 14:08, November 20, 2012 (UTC)